


June's Kandreil Drabbles

by Silverofyou



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Kandreil - Freeform, M/M, Mild Angst, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverofyou/pseuds/Silverofyou
Summary: A series of Kandreil drabbles from my tumblr.





	1. Kandrew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the original post [here](https://jexnmcrexu.tumblr.com/post/186315850682/23-kandrew-please).
> 
> This was prompt 23 of [this prompt list](https://jexnmcrexu.tumblr.com/post/186192479657/prompt-list).

Andrew’s late. Again.

Kevin looks at the clock on the wall for the fifth time in an hour, and Andrew’s still late. And every minute that passes, he’s _still late._ Which would not be a problem (yes it would) if Kevin weren’t feeling a horrible itch inside him, an itch that makes his breath catch and his hands shake. It’s what Dr. Dobson calls a Bad Day Sign, and Kevin knows the only way to get rid of it is going to the Court.

And he would, but Andrew’s not here yet.

Kevin looks at the clock once more, huffing. He stands up, resigned to drown the angst with Vodka, when his phone rings.

“Day,” he says drily, not checking the ID.

“Hello, Kevin.”

Kevin clenches his jaw. “Where the fuck are you, Andrew? I’ve been waiting for over an hour-“

“Yes, yes, my apologies for wasting your precious time and all that. Hey, listen, I can’t make it tonight.”

Oh, that’s perfect. Kevin closes his eyes, swallowing down his irritation but not quite succeeding. “What do you mean? Why the fuck not?”

Andrew barks out an empty laugh and— does it sound pained? Kevin is sure he heard pain. His irritation turns into cold worry in his stomach.

“Andrew? What’s wrong?” He tries to keep it neutral, but he’s not sure he quite manages it.

Andrew chuckles. “Ah, fuck. If you must know, Day, I got stabbed—“

Kevin almost drops the phone. “You _what?_ ”

“—and I’m on my way to the hospital,” Andrew finishes, and Kevin hears a sharp intake of breath.

Kevin feels numb, and he doesn’t know how his phone isn’t out of his hands yet. He runs a shaky hand through his hair. He’s used to his heart beating wildly in his ribcage, after years and years of panic attacks, but he doesn’t think it’s ever beaten this fast or this hard before. It’s not pleasant.

In a strange tone Kevin can’t register, Andrew asks, “Still with me, Kevin? Can’t have you dying too, you know, that would defeat the purpose of the whole ordeal.”

What.

“Andrew, what do you _mean—_ “

“Kevin? Kevin,” Andrew interrupts, his voice still empty but noticeably more serious, “we’ll talk later, yes?”

Kevin understands. “I’m on my way.”

“Perfect. Hey, Kevin?” Kevin hums in acknowledgement, mind reeling. “Don’t bring anybody else, yeah?”

Kevin hangs up.

***

Kevin goes to the hospital. By himself, in a taxi, his knuckles white from how hard he’s gripping this phone and keys. He’s only taken a cab by himself oncer or twice before, and both experiences were just as bad as this one is.

Kevin really hates being alone. And he hates that he hates it.

Nobody even knows he’s gone, _Jesus_ , and what if—

When he gets there, he hands the driver some cash, probably way more than what he owed, and gets down from the car without waiting for his change. He makes his way to the ER, asks the nurse at the desk where Andrew is, she asks him what his relationship with him is.

“He’s my uhh,” Kevin stutters and. Kevin Day doesn’t stutter, not in public. But this is not a question he’s ever been prepared to answer. “I’m his… Um.”

The nurse looks at him and seems to take pity on him, because she sighs and points towards the end of the hallway.

“Trauma 3, sweetheart.”

Kevin nods, muttering a heartfelt “thank you,” and takes off in the direction the nurse’s finger is still pointing.

Andrew’s eyes are closed when Kevin opens the curtain, but Kevin is almost sure he’s not asleep. His hair is sticking to his temples with sweat and his skin is almost ashen. Kevin shudders and moves inside, goes to stand next to the gurney.

Kevin lets his eyes roam over Andrew’s body, taking him in; for whatever reason, Andrew lets him. There’s a thin blanket covering him from the waist down. He’s wearing the long-sleeved shirt he left the dorm in, but one of the sleeves is gone, and his shoulder is covered by a thick bandage. Dimly, Kevin notices he’s not wearing his armbands either, but he doesn’t let his eyes linger.

“Are you done?” Andrew says, startling Kevin. He also looks like he’s sobering up from his usual drugs, but his eyes are drowsy from the morphine. Something inside Kevin aches.

He licks his lips, suddenly at a loss. “What happened?”

“Wouldn’t you love to know,” Andrew shoots back, but his heart isn’t in it. He winces and closes his eyes momentarily. Kevin’s hand twitches, and he wants to get closer, to rest a hand on Andrew’s head and—

He clears his throat.

“How bad?” He asks, because he needs to know, he needs to _know_ if Andrew— he needs to keep his end of the deal and if Andrew—

Andrew’s eyes open and he looks at Kevin with faint disdain. “Yes, Kevin, I will probably be able to play again in one or two weeks. Worry not, your precious team is safe. It wasn’t very deep anyway.”

And Andrew doesn’t get it, but Kevin doesn’t have the energy to explain himself, so he just nods. He takes a step closer to Andrew, and his eyes land on his bare forearm for the first time. Kevin stops, stares. He opens his eyes to ask Andrew about it, to ask whether they hurt him there too… When his brain catches on, Andrew has already snatched his arm away, curling it protectively against his abdomen, as much as he can with a wounded shoulder. He lets out a pained gasp.

“No.”

So Kevin doesn’t ask. He snaps his eyes back at Andrew’s face, and he’s surprised by the amount of _feeling_ he finds there. But he doesn’t ask about that either. He lets his hand hover over Andrew’s bandages, not breaking eye contact, until Andrew nods. Kevin rests his left hand there as softly as he can, and distantly thinks, _we match,_ and he doesn’t know why that thought sends a wave of both sadness and reassurance through his body.

Andrew’s eyelids flutter, and Kevin asks “May I?”

Andrew opens his eyes, searches Kevin’s face, nods, closes his eyes again. Kevin leans down slowly, and places a whisper of a kiss on Andrew’s forehead, using his right hand to brush back his hair lightly. When he pulls back, Andrew makes a little sound in the back of his throat that sounds like a protest, and that’s when Kevin knows the morphine is finally really kicking in.

He lets the knot in his chest ease a little bit.


	2. Kandreil (Mostly Kevineil)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the original tumblr post [here](https://jexnmcrexu.tumblr.com/post/186203180467/3-kandriel-angsty-perhaps).
> 
> This was prompt #3 of [this prompt list](https://jexnmcrexu.tumblr.com/post/186192479657/prompt-list).

“Oh, come on, Neil, grow up-“

“Oh. Oh, that’s rich coming from you. Why don’t _you_ grow up, Kevin? We’re not in college anymore. We’re not even in the same team anymore—”

“And whose fault is that, huh?”

Neil stabs a finger at him. “Don’t start on that again. Leave him out of this.”

Kevin huffs indignantly, putting his hands on his hips. “Oh, right, because god _forgive_ he was accused of ever messing _anything_ up-“

Neil’s had enough.

“Shut up,” he says, his voice no longer a scream. “Your fight is _not_ with Andrew, Kevin. If you need to say something to him, _you say it to him_. Stop being an asshole.”

“ _I’m_ the asshole? Neil, you’ve done _nothing_ but ignore me all week. And I gave you your space because it’s not my business what you need to sort out each day, but I’m tired of you just shutting me out. I get it, okay? I get that sometimes you need Andrew and not me, that sometimes you need to be alone, _but you never need me_. I don’t know how else to show you that I an here to fucking help you, both of you. I can /help/. Or have you forgotten where I came from? Had you forgotten what I had to live with the first 20 fucking years of my li-“

“Of course I haven’t fucking forgotten, Kevin!” Neil slaps the surface of the table, his palm stinging. He welcomes it. “Of course I haven’t forgotten, and that’s- That’s why-“

Kevin, who had been breathing heavily, goes completely still and straightens up, his back stiff. Neil looks for words, looks for a way to explain to Kevin that the problem is he doesn’t even know where to begin without making Kevin fall into a pit of despair all over again _and why were they even talking about this? This is not what they were fighting about this is not_ — He says nothing.

“Alright, then.” Kevin takes one deep breath, his eyes shining with suppressed rage and, Neil realizes with a pang of nausea, self-loathing, and turns for the door.

“Kevin.” No reply. Kevin gathers his keys and his wallet and his phone. “Kevin, where are you going.”

“Out. Don’t wait up.”

Neil pulls his hair in desperation.

When Kevin opens the door, Andrew is standing there, his closed fist hovering over the door as if he intended to knock.

Kevin halts. “Is that my hoodie?” he asks Andrew.

Andrew looks past him to Neil, to his red cheeks and messy hair. Neil looks away.

Andrew presses his lips into a tight line and nods at Kevin, then takes the hoodie off and hands it to him.

Kevin’s fist closes tight around it. He waits for Andrew to move and then stalks past him into the hallway. Neil can hear the receding sound of his steps on the stairs.

Andrew closes the door behind him and goes straight for Neil, pulling him down to sit on the stool while Neil shakes with shame and self-directed anger.

“He’ll be back,” Andrew says, putting a hand on the back of Neil’s neck for comfort.

They don’t say anything else that night.


	3. Kandreil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to [Glass](https://glasspunkart.tumblr.com/) for the prompt!!
> 
> You can find the original tumblr post [here](https://jexnmcrexu.tumblr.com/post/186190722917/juuuuunnnnee-how-about-andrew-and-neil-seeing).

Neil shouldn’t have been so surprised, honestly. It was his fault he was as shocked as he was. 

Kevin had been giving signs for at least a month. Squinting at his screen, rubbing his eyes almost constantly, always moving his books too close or too far away from his face, getting headaches after focusing his eyes for too long. Andrew had even asked him, very mockingly, if he needed glasses or something, to which Kevin had answered with nothing more than a glare.

So really, Neil should be worried that it took him by surprise.

That morning, Kevin had announced he had to go talk to Wymack about something. Neil had expected Andrew to follow right behind him, and saw the relief in Kevin’s eyes when he didn’t even glance away from the TV. Neil decided not to comment on it. 

They carried on with their days, until Kevin came back around noon, his nose red from the cold but otherwise unharmed. He had changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt and joined Andrew, who hadn’t moved all morning, on the couch. Andrew acknowledge him with a hum. Kevin motioned for Neil to join them, and Neil sat next to him, resting his head on his shoulder and paying only half attention to the documentary playing on the screen.

That night, Neil settled with Kevin on his bed to watch a rerun of that afternoon’s match. They piled the pillows against the wall, put the bowl of chips between them and Kevin balanced his laptop on his knees. But he didn’t turn it on right away.

Neil glanced at him. “Kevin?”

Kevin pressed his lips into a tight line. “You can’t say a _thing,_ Neil.”

Neil angled his body towards him. “Excuse me?”

Kevin was looking at him intently. “Not about the match, idiot. About this.” 

He pulled something from behind him, turned his head away from Neil, while Neil stared at him extremely confused. When Kevin turned back, Neil almost gaped.

“Oh my god.”

“Neil,” Kevin warned.

“I won’t. Say anything,” Neil promised, but he kept looking at Kevin while something burned in the pit of his stomach. He cleared his throat. “Are we going to watch the match or what?”

Now it was Kevin who stared. He searched for any sign of mockery in Neil’s face, but aside from Neil’s amusement, there was nothing to find. Neil had always prided himself on his poker face.

Halfway through the match, Neil found himself more focused on Kevin’s face than the screen. The glasses were _nice._ They were rectangular, not very big, the frame thin. They rested awkwardly on Kevin’s nose, new. Neil wanted to turn on the light and turn his face so he could see them more clearly.

Kevin’s hand was resting on Neil’s thigh, as it usually did, and Neil a jolt run through him, and suddenly he didn’t really want to watch the match anymore. He stretched out his hand and closed Kevin’s laptop, pushed it away from them. When Kevin started to protest, Neil let instinct take over for him and he moved onto Kevin’s lap. He clicked the switch above Kevin’s head and the room filled with light, making them both squint. 

Neil looked at Kevin carefully. 

“Neil, what the fuck?” Kevin said, his hands moving to rest on Neil’s thighs out of habit. 

“You look hot,” he said, and refused to let the heat climb up his neck. He needed Kevin to know how turned on he was right now.

Kevin, who had opened his mouth to say _something,_ snapped it closed again. Neil saw his eyes widen, leaned down to kiss him. He pulled away after a minute to look at his face again.

“Andrew’s going to kill you.”

Kevin’s lips pulled upwards. “Probably.”

Neil leaned down to kiss him again, match completely forgotten.

—

“Kevin,” Andrew said, his voice quiet and, Neil thought, murderous. 

Kevin gulped at his side.

Andrew motioned for him to come closer. Kevin did. He stood an inch away from Andrew, not dropping eye contact. Andrew grabbed his chin and turned his head this way and the other, inspecting. At last, he let go and took a step back.

“You look absolutely ridiculous,” he informed Kevin, glaring. Kevin didn’t move, but Neil saw his lip twitch. This only seemed to annoy Andrew even more. “I hate you.”

Kevin was smart enough not to react to that. He kept looking at Andrew, his eyes amused, waiting for Andrew to finish.

“I know that will make you feel better,” Neil interjected. Andrew didn’t look at him, but he was listening. Kevin did turn to glare at him. Neil ignored him and continued, “The doctor said it’s because his eyes are _lazy,_ so he needs the glasses to read and to protect them from long exposure to screens.”

At this, Andrew did turn to look at Neil and his face lit up dangerously. “Is that so?”

“ _Neil,”_ Kevin complained, but Neil only smiled. 

“Neil, could you wait for us in the bedroom? I need a word with Kevin.”

Neil snorted and turned for the bedroom, patting Kevin on the back as he passed him.

When he closed the door behind him, he heard Andrew growl at a hoarse “Yes or no?” and proceeded to remove the newly-folded clothes from on top of the bed.


End file.
